¿Ayudando a mi enemigo?
by Zoren97
Summary: Una llamada de los Altos, el cuerpo del joven paranormal en el suelo de la base de Zim... ¡Inconsciente!


**Hola al público de Fanfiction.**

**Sé que mi regreso puede resultar algo inesperado, pues ya han pasado... ¿Dos años?**

**La verdad no tengo ni idea... y la verdad no creo que les importe mucho que digamos; si es que son lectores nuevos y claro, no saben nada sobre mi.**

**En fin.**

**Estoy de regreso, y esta vez vengo con un one-shot de Invasor Zim; una de mis caricaturas favoritas.**

**Como quien dice, para empezar, en este caso re-empezar si es que cabe en el contexto, con algo ligero; espero y sea de su agrado, en fin, disfruten, que ya vendrán nuevos y grandes proyectos de mi mano.**

**Zoren97**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ayudando a mi enemigo?<strong>

Entrecerró los ojos y miró el cuerpo de Dib en el suelo de su base; después de una batalla explosiva las cosas habían acabado así. Se acercó un poco y le pateó la cara, más el joven Dib no dio ni la más mínima señal de dolor. Zim gruñó entre dientes y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar de un lado a otro, pensando en algún plan de qué hacer con él. GIR apareció volando.

-¡Jefecito!- Le llamó, pero Zim estaba tan pensativo que no lo escuchó. -¡Jefecito! ¡Jefecito! ¡Jefecito! ¡Jefecitoooo!

-¡Ayyyyyy! ¿¡Qué quieres!?- Le gritó lleno de enojo y frustración.

GIR se quedó flotando, sonrió y se quedo callado. Realmente se veía tierno como siempre.

Zim solo dio un largo grito muy enojado.

-¿¡Qué no vez que estoy intentando pensar!? ¡No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, GIR! ¡Este humano esta inconsciente en la base y debo deshacerme de él!

GIR bajó al suelo y caminó hasta Dib, lo miró un segundo y habló.

-¿Y por qué no lo dejamos en su casa sin que nadie se de cuenta?

Zim lo observó con los ojos muy grandes, lo razonó lentamente y a regañadientes aceptó.

-Esta bien, GIR. Solo por esta vez. No puedo perder mucho tiempo como para destruir a mi archienemigo ahora. ¡Debo limpiar este desastre antes de que me llamen los Altos! ¡Será mi ruina si fallo en el examen de rutina y ven la mitad de la base destruida!

-¡Siiiii, taquitos!- Luego a GIR le explota la cabeza como es de costumbre, Zim no se sorprende mucho.

-Perfecto. Ahora debo hacerlo todo yo solo- Dice amargamente.

Caminó inseguro hasta Dib, casi con cautela, y lo tomó del cuello de la gabardina. Lo alzó y miró el rostro del otro, estaba, quizá, muy lejos, en otra galaxia. Zim hizo una mueca y le gruñó al rostro durmiente.

-No tengo de otra.

Una de las patas de su PAK tomó a Dib de la gabardina, luego salieron más patas y entonces Zim lo colocó detrás de sí para poder abrirse paso por la ciudad.

Era de noche. Zim iba a su paso con Dib colgando detrás. Su rostro estaba fastidiado pero concentrado en lo que hacía, la llamada de los Altos no tardaría en sonar en su base. Había pasado por media ciudad sin ser descubierto, pero eso si, hubo situaciones incomodas donde tenía que esconderse junto a Dib; pues andaba sin su disfraz. Cuando finalmente llegó, subió por la casa de Dib hasta la ventana de su habitación. Ahora venía la parte difícil. Entrar en completo silencio para no alertar a su familia y ser descubierto.

Primero entró Zim y revisó los alrededores, todo bajo control. Ya que estuvo dentro bajó de sus patas roboticas hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Volteó hacia la ventana y acercó al Dib inconsciente con mucho cuidado hacia sus brazos. Lentamente, Dib fue siendo colocado en los brazos del alienigena hasta hacer un lindo abrazo. Zim en realidad era muy cuidadoso con el cuerpo del otro.

Se acercó hasta la cama de su enemigo y lo recostó bocarriba. Lo arropó con la sabana para que nadie sospechara y lo observó por última vez para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

-Nunca había visto a Dib tan tranquilo. Siempre siendo una... larva humana gritona y molesta, y ahora, puedo ver una de sus facetas menos vistas.

Zim frunció la mirada tratando de explicar por qué había dicho eso, pero lo tomó desprevenido que la puerta se abriera de improvisto. Actuó rápido y se escondió debajo de la cama.

-Dib, ¡te dije que la última lata de soda era mía!

Dib no respondió, ni lo haría dentro de algunas horas. Gaz hizo una rabieta.

-Cuando despiertes, todos los huesos de tu horrible cuerpo estarán rotos- Y cerró de un portazo infernal.

Zim salió debajo de la cama e hizo un gesto de alivio. Miró a Dib unos momentos, activó sus patas metalicas y se puso en la ventana. Antes de huir, miró una última vez atrás el rostro de su enemigo y se sonrió ligeramente, pero no era una sonrisa de maldad, sino una de tranquilidad. Dib hizo ademan de despertar. Zim se alteró y no la pensó dos veces para subir al techo y guardar silencio.

-Nnnah... ¿Qué pasó?- Dib volteó a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estoy?

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Gaz estaba ahí con una lata de soda apretujada en su mano y el rostro lleno de ira pura.

-Que bueno que despiertas, hermanito. ¡Ahora lo pagaráaaaaas!- Le aventó la lata a la cabeza y se arrojó contra él.

Zim no sabía que estaba pasando allá abajo, pero se espantó en serio cuando escuchaba los gritos de Dib implorando piedad. Se aterró y salió corriendo de ahí mientras gritaba presa del pánico.


End file.
